


Carmel [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Dogs, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine has to figure out what to get Kurt for his birthday. What about a dog?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Carmel [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. Pure fluff. Like a marshmallow. Or a cloud. (Or something of that nature)

"What on Earth do I get Kurt?" Blaine whispered to himself. He was in the middle of a mall, wondering what to get his husband. Kurt's birthday was in a couple of days and (Blaine would never admit this) he had run out of ideas for what to get Kurt.

Blaine started to aimlessly wander around the mall, trying to come up with ideas when Kurt texted him

K: Hey! How's Rachel?

Blaine was confused at first, but then remembered that his excuse for not being home for hours was that he was going to see Rachel.

B: Rachel's good, how are you?

K: Good. I miss you!

B: I'm sorry I've been away for so long, and I miss you too!!

K: God, I practically see your puppy dog eyes through the screen...

That's it! A puppy. He would get Kurt a puppy.

B: Ugh, I love you

K: Love you too

Blaine walked to the other side of the mall, towards the pet store.

Needless to say, about 45 minutes later he walked out of the mall with a little golden retriever puppy. He put the puppy in the back and started to drive home. He pulled to the front of his apartment and called Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said into the phone, "Are you almost home?"

"Yeah, I'm actually outside the apartment." Blaine grabbed the puppy and started to walk up the stairs towards their apartment door.

"Wait, then why'd you call me?" Kurt asked, by this time Blaine was already at their door.

"Because I have an early birthday gift, and I can't open the door by myself." Blaine was practically giddy with excitement.

"Umm, okay." It was more of a question than a statement, but seconds later Kurt was at their front door. He opened it, only to see Blaine with a little puppy in his arms.

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine said, smiling.

"Omigod, you got a puppy?"

"Yup, do you like it?" Blaine asked, it suddenly hit him that Kurt might not want the dog.

"Of course I like it! I love it!" Kurt walked over and grabbed the puppy from Blaine, cradling the small dog in his arms.

"Does he have a name?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"No, what do you want to name him?"

"Umm, Carmel." Kurt decided after a moment of consideration.

"Carmel it is," Blaine stated. They walked inside the house with their new companion, Carmel the golden retriever puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> -409 words-


End file.
